


falling

by rebeccabethstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Gratuitous use of italics, I accidentally no angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious!Derek, Rambling, Stupid Boys, fluffy fluff, kind of not really but yes song!fic, silly boys in love, so many run-on sentences, thank you Lydia, warning for a lot of the f bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccabethstilinski/pseuds/rebeccabethstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles rambles and Derek is confused and Lydia kick-starts the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling

 

"Relax, Derek. Seriously. You're kind of freaking me out." Stiles looked up at Derek, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed red. What. The. Fuck.

Derek Hale, Sourwolf creeper extraordinaire, seemed to be in the middle of some existential crisis and so had appeared at Stiles' window with wild eyes, leapt into his bedroom, and was currently groping Stiles' hips through his jeans. His normal, boy jeans, not the skintight _monstrosities_ that Derek was wont to wear. Not that Stiles was complaining, oh no. It was just, inappropriate boners. _Everywhere._

 _  
_Two years ago, Stiles would have pissed his pants and then popped a fear boner and then cried if Derek had gotten this close to him. Not that he hasn't always been aware of how freakishly attractive the Alpha was, just that he truly thought Derek was a serial killer who preyed on the dreams of children and fed baby rabbits to his eyebrows. Man, sixteen year old Stiles would never have predicted that the ragtag Beacon Hills pack(s) would have defeated the Alpha Pack, or that Scott would accept Derek as his Alpha, or that Boyd would be a freaking Michelin star chef and would cause the entire pack to gain at least 15 pounds.

But sixteen year old Stiles would have laughed outright at the thought of him and Derek becoming best friends. Because that what they were. Somewhere along the way, Derek had replaced Scott as Stiles' go-to phonecall, as the person he wanted to tell everything to. 

"Stiles _._ Shut up for five minutes." Derek was confused. Very confused. Also, very confus _ing,_ but that was so not the point, because suddenly Stiles was getting a close-up view of Derek's greenbluehazelgrey eyes, boring into his like Derek was trying to work out if he had lazervision or not. Which, terrifying thought. Derek's Alpha red eyes suddenly shooting out lazerbeams straight into Stiles' boring brown ones and exploding his brain and firing Stiles-matter all over his bedroom. He at least hoped Derek would clean it up and not leave it to his dad. He can't imagine the Sheriff being best pleased if he returned home from a double shift to find blood and brain on the walls, though maybe he would be kinda proud that his son died in a super awesome way like a lazer attack instead of tripping over a tree root or a twig or something equally lame and Stiles-like. 

"Why does Lydia think that we're 'made for each other', Stiles?" Derek growled, finally. Wow his right eye's twitching. That's new. Ooh, and that vein on his forehead looks freaking angry. Like, seriously, on par with Derek's level 7 ' _I will use your lungs for stress balls'_ scowl. Wait what-

"You didn't know?! Seriously. Dude. We are. You're all dark and twisty and I'm all light and twirly, match made in freakin' heaven, am I right? I'm right. I know I'm right. I thought you knew. Not that I was right - but hello, _yes_ \- but that we're perfect for each other. We're like scales. Sexy scales. Well, I'm more adorable than sexy, but you have _aaaaall_ the sexy we need for this relationsh-"

Stiles cut himself off. Oh my god he did not just vomit that out. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks (and neck and chest and ears) going red and warm. And here it comes again -

"Dude you should really like, check your eyes for cataracts or something, wait, _werewolf_. Oh well whatever, its freaking obvious we're like, _made_ specifically for each other, I thought you were waiting til I wasn't all jailbaity but then I turned eighteen and you were still aloof and grr _I'm the Alpha now_ , but then I thought maybe you were waiting for the perfect moment or some romantic shit like that. Clearly not."

Stiles tightened his mouth and looked up at Derek. Who in all honesty looked kinda constipated. Like, physically, as opposed to his normal emotional constipation. Stiles knew the Sourwolf was damaged, that he had been hurt before and it made him tougher, harder to get to know. But once his walls were down, Stiles dared anyone not to fall in love with Derek Hale. 

Derek cleared his throat and, rolling his eyes and grimacing like he was in pain, started spitting words out,

"You're infuriating. And loud and you talk way too much for just one person and you're such a fucking drama queen. Like, if you ever saw a fire you'd grab the gasoline. And that should fucking scare the shit out of me, but for whatever reason, it doesn't because I trust you. It's fucking _endearing_. I can't go anywhere with you, because you can't help but cause a scene. We've been asked to leave the mall _thirteen times_. Thirteen, Stiles. But I don't care, because I get to leave with you. You're the only constant in my life, and I'm falling in love with you."

Stiles gaped. And gaped some more. Mouth wide open, eyes wide open, cheeks stained an attractive shade of pink. 

"Oh my fucking god, I totally love you too and all but why the hell are we not making out right now?!"

Derek stared at him for a second. Slowly, the corners of his mouth started lifting, before wow. That's fucking glorious. Derek's smile could quite literally cure cancer, cause a car pileup and drop a thousand panties. And here it was, being aimed at Stiles. He made a noise that sounded something like 'hnnngh' before reaching up and threading his fingers through Derek's hair, and pulling him down to attach their lips together. But because it's Stiles, instead he kisses Derek's nose then nuzzles their cheeks together. Derek smiles.

\-------------------------------------------------

 _i_ _think you and me, we might be falling_

**Author's Note:**

> I can't not song fic, it's an impossible task.  
> Kudos to whoever can guess what Lumineers song this was inspired by.  
> Leave comments and tell me I should stop writing and do the world a favour.


End file.
